


Kiltwalk And Leather Sofa

by nutellaoncapaldi



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, RPF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellaoncapaldi/pseuds/nutellaoncapaldi
Summary: This is a collaboration work with two parts. Enjoy.





	Kiltwalk And Leather Sofa

It was a late morning in the house. You were in the balcony, sitting at the table, sipping your tea when you heard him from inside, talking with a sure voice. It was probably that project he told you last night.  
You waited for him to finish the filming before you go in. He was sitting on the brown leather sofa, already busy with watching the videos he just took from his laptop that placed on the coffee table. You positioned yourself on the edge of the sofa, next to him and take a quick look at the screen.  
"It didn't take so long did it?" you asked with a proud-ish voice.  
"Two takes, but first try was enough too, I just..." he trailed off.  
"You wanted it to be perfect." it wasn't a question.  
He confirmed with a nod and a low hum and you watched him editing the video.  
He was looking good, visibly relaxed and at ease. His new haircut, his outfit, the stubble. He was so fresh and alive.You weren't sure if you should watch the Peter in the video, or the one who just sitting next to you.  
"Damn Peter. You are such an eye candy." you said in an awe.  
"Oh shut up..." he muttered without looking away from the screen. But he couldn't hide his stupid smile from you.  
"But you are. That's a fact. And are you sure it is safe to send them this?? I mean it's rather distracting." you teased.  
"If it would draw some more attention, I would put a little show for the benefactors." he said cheekily, there was his one-sided smile on his face, all for you.  
"How so?" you could see where it was going.  
"I don't know. Let's hope they are into a sixty years old stripper?"  
With that, you pinched him only a little, under his arm. He threw himself away from you, laughing like a child.  
"Okay, okay! First things first, I need to finish this." he said, getting back to the work. For a while, you watched him quietly.  
When it was all done and sent via gmail he sat back on the sofa, crossed his legs on the coffee table and put his hand behind his head contently. He was happy with what he done.  
"So, any other plan for today? Is there any charity left that you didn't blessed with your existence?" you teased.  
"You already know I'm free for the rest of the day." he smiled. "But you? You have any plan?"  
"Nothing I can't do from home and nothing urgent. I know it's a warm day for january but..." you looked at him, trying to weigh what he wants.  
"But?" he asked.  
"I prefer to stay in. At least for now..." you sat back, snuggling under his arm, pressing yourself to his side. He brought his arm from behind his head to wrap around your shoulder, pressed a kiss to top of your head.  
"Then we will stay in." he rested his head on back, holding you against himself.  
It wasn't long before you realized you want one more thing.  
"Peter..." you looked up to him.  
"Mmm?.." was his answer.  
"I want to cuddle." you declared. He laughed at your words.  
"Isn't this a cuddle?" he hovered his hand in air to imply your current position.  
"No, I want more."  
"Okay how? Do you want to go to the bed?" and a moment later "I mean is sofa comfy enough?" he clarified. His voice was just a tiny bit alarmed.  
"Umm yes, very. Just let me..." and it was a bunch of legs and arms, arranging on the sofa and at the end he was half sitting, his back against the arm of the it and legs spread on cushions. You basically threw yourself on him, cocooning around him, hugging him as he held you.  
"You okay?" he asked to check.  
"Yeah, you?" you asked back, trying to be sure if it's comfortable for him.  
"More than okay." he burrowed his face against you .  
It was your favorite. All snuggled up to each other in a peaceful silence. You could feel his arms around you, one hand making random patterns on your back while your own arms circling his torso, caging him with yourself. You could stay like this forever but curiosity got you better.  
"Will you attend that walk?" you asked quietly, playing with his short hair.  
"Is this actually about me wearing a kilt?" he asked, looking so unsurprised.  
"...Maybe?" you said after a pause. "After all, I've never seen you in one. Except that film from years ago. And that doesn't count."  
"If you really want to see me like that this much, I can just wear a kilt, you know? Only for you." he smirked at you. "We don't really have to walk without our pants in freeze."  
You wiped off that smirk with a kiss. "So it's a deal." you kept your kisses. Warm smooches peppered on his mouth, making him hum in agreement.  
After many little kisses, you shifted on his lap and brought your mouth to his ear. "This isn't fair." you said with a fake sorrow. He drew back his head a little to look at your face. "What's that?" he asked softly. "This." you said, indicating him. "You shouldn't be this handsome, it is not fair." you sniffed, all fake. He said nothing but the expression on his face turned into something like "Oh really? Tell me more." so you continued. "I mean look at you." you brushed his hair, massaging his scalp with your fingertips. It made his eyes flutter in delight. His hands on your waist felt somehow different now.  
"You are gorgeous. How can I carry on my life normally while you are wandering around like this." you say.Your lips were on his neck, you softly bit that lean muscle on the side, but it felt not enough so you bit there again, firmly this time. That brought a hot gasp from his lips.  
"I can't even get used to it. Every single day it is a new wonder, a new challenge." you squirmed in his arms, as he kissed you deeply, he kissed your juncture and collarbone, his arms pressing you to him.  
"I love you." he said, voice unexpectedly heavy. "It's you who is a new wonder everyday. It's you who sees me like that. I'm just an old man." his arms tightened around you.  
"God Peter, stop talking like that. Please." you sounded upset and it wasn't fake. You pulled away from him a little, just to look at his face. "I love you too, truly. You can't imagine. I wish there was a way to tell you, to make you understand."  
He cupped your face gently with one hand and kissed your lips, his kiss stole the sentiments you couldn't put into words. It was like he could see through you.  
For long minutes the only sound in the room was your unhurried kisses.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then....

There's a little place on his bottom lip that only you know where it is and only YOU can turn it on... You hit there, on purpose of course, and it makes him shiver and stutter right under your body...

"I thought we were just cuddling, girl" he whispers with that dark tone of his voice.

"What? Did you really think that i would leave you easily like that? Especially when you're on fire like this?" You answer with a close range of his dark tone, in your own voice...

 

"Hmm..." the sound comes from the very deep corner of his throat, he raises his head and you feel his lips and breath right in your ear "No, i didnt think so..." and presses his lips and of course his tongue on the part of your neck right under your earlobe... Damn, he knows where your "turn on button" is too... As if you dont already want him so badly...

His lips and tongue slide away from your neck, just to help him watch you over with a gaze full of lust and love... You dont see that look because your eyes are closed and your body is trying to recover from the kiss 5 seconds ago... You manage to open your eyes, you see him looking at you with a victorious smirk... Well, man, that smirk is sooo asking for it... You put your arms around his shoulders and close the gate between eachother's lips veeery slowly but stop like 1 mm away from his.... He watches you while you're doing it and damn, the smirk just goes worse....  
You close that last 1mm gate, with a really firm and long kiss, he answers your move with his tongue and yeah, your tongues start fighting eachother and you feel him still smirking right there.. God, he enjoys it, your eyes are closed but you know he enjoys it, the move of his tongue his lips even the clashing of his teeth against yours tell that... His wet lips and tongue make you go weaker down in the south of your body and damn you, also work on him too... you feel him getting stuck in his trousers between your legs...

He suddenly holds you tighter and you just let him move your legs towards him and he starts rising from the armchair of the sofa... You pull him into yourself from the collar of his jacket and you hear the leather under you making strange noises and not just hearing, you also feel it on your back when he puts you down slowly and places himself on you, between your legs, you automatically wrap your legs around his waist and damn that kiss hasnt been broken yet... He holds your hands on his collar, puts his fingers through them and spreads them above your head, his kiss goes deeper warmer and a bit harder and you feel his 3 days stubble on your face... 

Then you start feeling his stubble on your cheek... damn, you cant use your arms or hands because he's busy with them, and now he's going right there on your neck while leaving marks on your skin with his stubble... And you let go of a moan... because his pressure on your entire body and him having you in full of his control arent bearable right now AND THAT STUBBLE IS JUST TOO MUCH!! He sings along with your moan with a deep "hmmm i agree dear" without moving his lips from your collarbone and starts moving his "down" parts too... his waist starts twirling between your legs but he's not in a hurry, he's just having fun with you, teasing you and biting his time... and haha you havent even taken off any of your clothes but you're already 3 or 5 pushes away from there.... 

He raises his head and lets your hands free and places your arms on your sides and pulls you up finds the clips of your bra and damn those skilled fingers opens it up like a pro. It takes him like 2 secs to get rid of your tshirt too... you're all revealed right in front of him... he stops for a minute, his eyes gaze over your body, shaking his head, getting rid off his jacket and black tshirt "oh God, you're so beautiful..." and throws them over his head "this is my favorite view tho..." he says with a playful voice while getting his own trousers off too... you go "yeah, this (you wave your hands in the air towards him) is my favorite too"... his eyes are half closed "hmm i thought you liked my hair longer" keeps that playful voice while taking your trousers and underpants... you usually can grab his head and press it against your swimsuit area but this time you just let him be also the short hair is not your friend at all now.... 

When you both are relieved off your clothes, he lowers himself on you and whispers "i love you". You put a playful kiss on his lips and go "i love you too". He puts his forehead on your chest, his mouth and tongue find your breasts, circling around your nipples, and you feel his long fingers getting on your clit first... he likes to play with his lunch...

This isnt the first time, you probably have too many days, nights, mornings, weekends etc. with him, but he managed to make it feel like it's ALWAYS the first time! Every touch of him burns your body, makes you shiver, hearing his breath, his little moans, sweating with his sweat, his smell... they all feel like as if it's the first time, he knows how to surprise you everytime... this man is full of wonders and you probably have discovered only 1% of it yet... but yeah, you dont mind, it's alright, nothing to complain...

When you're back to reality, you place one of your hand on back of his head in his hair the other one is on his back... now... it's your turn to play with your "lunch"... and hahaha he's not the only skilled person in the room... you also have a masters degree from PCap University... You start moving your fingertips on his back, circling, going up and down, that drives him crazy, and your fingers in his short hair, they're moving slowly on his scalp too, that drives him even more crazier, then you hear his deep growling in your ear while he slides one of his fingers and starts moving it in you... damn, he's calling your game and raising it by drawing circles inside you... you cant help with another moan and that makes him giggle against your neck... hah "Time Lord Victorious".... 

He stops for a brief moment, you open your eyes, heavily breathing, you find him looking at you with a loving smile on his face he's slit his finger out of you, he brushes your hair off your forehead, puts your head in his palms, you hold his hand that wasnt in you, and put a little kiss on the palm, his wrist... he's right on top of you still watching you and the sunlight reflects on his perfect face with the greatest shadow you could ever see. His face looks more beautiful than it already is and you tell him "i know i'm telling you this for the billionth time but you're the most beautiful thing i have ever seen in my life" through your heavy breath, taking a break, kissing his cheekbones first, his eyebrows, his nose like praising his whole face with your little kisses...  
He's just looking at you, he's not saying anything with words but his eyes... they're telling stories about you, how much you are loved etc etc... "stop looking at me and just get in" you tell him half demanding half asking ... "you want me to get in?" He asks without blinking with his eyebrows raised, you pull his head to yourself and say in his ear "come the fuck in or fuck the fuck off"... he smirks "i'll come the fuck in then".... every single word sounds like it comes from a fucking Shakespeare play or a symphony by Beethoven in his voice and accent, but “fuck” goes even more further than that… especially now, when you both are being nasty and naughty…

He looks right into your eyes and moves his waist, your body rises up a little bit against his entrance, you totally lose the control of every inch of your body, you make a noise that you dont even know you could ever make, you couldve fainted if you werent lying down... and he starts thrusting in and out of you, but he's really slow like he wants you to feel him thoroughly, his breath is heavy too, the smell of that aftershave fills in your nostrils it even makes you pull him into you and start kissing him passionately. 

The first shock was gone, he fixes a slow rhythm down there he's like playing a romantic song on an instrument that he's virtuoso of. Well, he is... he knows every single detail about you, what you like what you dont, in public or in bed. He just knows.... and you start backing track by moving your legs around him and your waist pacing up with his slow rhythm. And the kiss syncs up with it too... 

He growls in your mouth, without breaking the kiss, he's right there at the edge of it too but he has no intention to cut this short... you break the kiss by kissing the corner of his mouth and you kiss his jawline till you're on his neck, your fingers find their way through his hair on the back of his head, your other hand is on his back, leaving short-term marks, his face turns against yours, you can hear him moaning, growling very close, he buries his face on your neck while you start treating him well on his bare neck.... he starts moving his waist a little faster and your body answers him with the same thing.... 

You can tell by his breathing and growling that he's trying so hard not to come right there because of his "ladies first" rule, and teasing him by sucking and biting his neck is so much fun... "Arghh" he says between his breath without opening his eyes "i knew you do bite".... you stop for a second "i can stop if you dont want or if it hurts?" now it's your turn to smirk against his skin... "no" he growls, "go on" he literally demands it, you go back to where you stopped and you suddenly feel him sucking your earlobe, your neck too... This is actually best thing about him tho, it's always like this. Not just the sex, you sometimes make a joke and he carries on with it, he knows what you’re doing and plays your game too, he's always supportive, always thoughtful and always kind... your moans at eachother's necks fill the air together and it starts going a bit noisy... Thank God there's no close neighbor around you because it would be really awkward to explain the noises coming out of your house right now.... 

And you suddenly feel it coming... it starts with your upper leg muscles filling up, your moan starts getting louder "oh... fuck..." he raises his head from your neck and turns back to your mouth, lip-to-lip between the kiss, he goes "come on babe, just come on… let it go…” but he knows you wont because he has that special power, magic trick to give it to you with a simple move whenever he wants… and you also know that you could’ve come right there like 10 minutes ago but you didn’t want it either… oh, he starts thrusting faster now, and yes of course, it’s harder as well… you cant keep the pace anymore, you have no idea what the fuck your body is doing right now…. But you still need that magic trick… and he knows it… and you know if you wont say the word he can keep you one more push away from there for the rest of your life… “Peter” you say in his mouth… “I love you”… this is his other rule, if you want him to make you fly, you have to tell him that you love him and you have to mean it, if he calls out that you’re faking it, he stops and leaves you frustrated… you know he does because you tried it once, it took you like 4 hours to get him in the mood back and yeah, you paid for it… well, there are times that he didn’t follow your rules and he paid for too but it’s a story for another time…. “I love you too girl…” and bamm… he gives the golden shot… you feel your orgasm filling up your body and your muscles starts squeezing him on and off inside you while a deep long groan comes off your throat… “oh… fuck… Peter!”… you cant stop your body shivering, your grip gets tighter, your fingernails goes deeper on the back of his head, your sweats mixes with eachother… “yeeess… my beautiful….” He says it in your ear with that dark tone as he keeps his pace while you’re milking him down there…. He lets your moan fill the room and keeps on sucking your neck as he keeps giving you fast and hard thrusts throughout you orgasm….

When your trembling stops finally, he stops for a moment too… you put his face in your hands, give him a long kiss “I love you man… I just love you…” he answers with a huge smile on his face, you suddenly push him over and now he’s under you, the connection isn’t broken, he smirks again, knowing your plan, and he just lets you do what you want… you place yourself on him, your hands on his chest first, you literally sit on his junk, he gasps in pleasure as he pushes his body against you, then you put one hand on the right side of his face brushing his stubble, the other goes its way to his hair again… you start moving your body while your tongues start fighting eachother again, twirling without letting his pistol off… he puts his hands on your thighs, grabs and squeezes your hips he even gives you a little playful slap without hurting you that makes you giggle against his lips with fun, and helps himself by changing your move to up and down from twirling… you bury your face in his neck, pushing his head towards you by the other hand on the other side, you start licking-kissing-sucking that hollow space and that long muscle on his neck… he answers with a deep moan… you go “yeah man… that one”…. You’re so fucking enjoying this, you’re not giving him what he wants so easily… If you’d ask him, he couldn’t be able to tell you even what his name is right now… you feel him losing the pace, haha he’s losing all the control down there and it’s fantastic to feel it…. “oh God” he groans… “u-uh… not that”… you answer jokingly… “damn…” he can barely speak right now…. “not that either…”you know every little-big kiss on his neck is driving him crazy and to the edge, he just needs one tight squeeze… it wasn’t your original plan but he’s been a good man this morning, he’s been really supportive and fucking amazing…. So, you give it to him… that tight squeeze and he starts filling you inside, while groaning loudly and deeply…. You stop sucking him and whisper in his ear “there you go man, there you go” while he’s shaking under your body and making really loud and strange noises that sound like a symphony……

His shaking starts slowing down, his grasp of your hips gets loose too… You let him catch his breath…. It takes longer this time…. He’s still inside you tho… You place your head on his chest, listening his heartbeat slowing down… when he’s able to move again, he raises your head with his finger by your chin, he gives you a long and warm kiss… “I love you too my girl… I love you too… and you have no idea what you’re doing to me….” You answer with a smile… “I’m just doing my best…” there’s a little quietness for a while, those breaths cannot get normal easily after a wonderful shag like the one just happened… “I have no idea what I’ve done to deserve you, but I’m glad” he says… the dark and lust tone has left its place to his loving and sweet voice… “neither do i…” you say while placing your hand on his chest… “but I’m glad too”…. “why not having a nap like this eh?” he asks with a childish manner, like he is not the same man that fucked like a savage 5 minutes ago… you start drawing circles on his chest, above his heart “hmm… good idea”… you raise your head up for a brief moment and oh… all those sucking and biting apparently left some marks on his neck… “Pete?”… “yeah?” he says without opening his eyes…. “erm…” you know this is gonna be bad but you don’t want him to find it out himself… “you like hickeys?” he opens one of his eyes… looks at you more carefully that he usually does… “do you?”… “what?” suddenly you get all serious… then you both start laughing so hard at the situation…. “well, I’m not complaining, at least I’m on a rest, don’t have any filming or con to attend so… it’s cool for me to have some ‘hey I just had a fucking amazing shag with a tough girl’ hickeys on my body…” he says in a very proud voice… “oh god… well, it’s alright for me too, I’d carry those on like medal of honour” you say proudly too… “hmm, you’re very proud of it aren’t you?” he says looking over your face and smiling “of course”… he starts laughing again, squeezing you in his arms… “lets just sleep for a while… maybe we’ll watch a movie and try not to provoke each other later… till night?” you press your lips on his chest… “deal!”… then you place your fingers in his long ones, around your shoulder…

You start listening to his heartbeat and breathing… this is the only place in the universe you feel yourself safe and peaceful… you love this man, with all your existence… and you damn well know that he loves you as the same… being in his arms… there’s definitely no other place you would like to be in, there’s definitely no other person you’d wanna be with… this is your right place at the right time… HE is your right place at the right time, always….

And you both start having a longer nap than you thought it would be…


End file.
